


Unexpected Meeting

by deansperrie



Series: Castiel's First Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced adoption, Implied Mpreg, Incest, M/M, Past Mpreg, Separation at Birth, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansperrie/pseuds/deansperrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam go on a case and realize the victim is their long-lost daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Meeting

"Sammy, get up. Jody called." Dean mumbles tiredly, poking at his sleeping brother's shoulders

"Jody? What does she want?" Sam grumbles, rolling over and facing Dean with an agitated glance

"Got a case. Teenage girl attacked and according to Jody, the room reeked of sulfur," Dean responds, "C'mon, I'll get breakfast, you get packed," Dean sits up, only to be pulled back down and have his lips claimed by Sam's. 

Dean's heart did a backflip as Sam pulled away, letting him go. 

 

"Alright Jody, where's the victim?" Dean asks, dressed in his tux, fake ID in his pocket, gun pressed on his lower back. 

"She's over there," Jody responds, "Poor girl is all shaken up. Take it easy on her, I think she's sixteen," 

Dean and Sam walk towards the girl, who's cowering, and Dean's heart drops. As the girl's eyes meet his, all he can see is Sam's eyes and his nose. He shakes his head, putting on a poker face, pulling out his badge, Sam following suit, "Agent Tyler and this is my partner Agent Steven. Can we ask you a few questions?" Dean asks

She nods, wiping away a tear, "Go ahead," 

"What exactly attacked you?" Sam asks

She sniffles, "I was preparing for a concert tonight, and as I was hooking up my microphone to the speakers, my guitarist came at me. He tried strangling me with the AUX cord. It took me forever to get him off, I tried exorcising him," the girl blushes

"Exorcising?" Dean asks

"I know it's crazy. But that wasn't my guitarist. He had black eyes, and it smelled terribly of sulfur. I studied Latin and all that in school before I got into music." She responds

"It's not crazy. That's pretty cool. How old are you?" Sam asks

"Seventeen," 

Dean's train of thought is lost. The girl can speak Latin AND exorcise a demon? She's into music, she's smart, she's got Sam's eyes, she's got his nose, his pouty lips. She's even got the same rack their mother had before she died. Her voice even sounded like their mothers. Her age made sense, Sam and Dean were forced to give their baby girl up hours after Dean pushed her out, seventeen years ago on August 21st. Dean's heart died a little the moment she was ripped from his grip. 

"What's your name?" Dean asks suddenly, interrupting Sam's conversation with her about Latin. 

She glances at him sadly, "My adoptive parent's won't tell me my birth name. So I go by Perrie." 

"Adoptive?" Dean asks, feeling the tears well in his eyes

"My adoptive parent's tell me my parents were both male, and were forced to give me up. And that one day they'd find me. But they never did," She sighs

"They'll find you. Maybe they just can't find you. You say you're a musician, are you famous?" Sam asks

"I released my debut a month ago, it hit #1. I'm on a world tour. You'd think me being so famous would help them find me," She chuckles dryly

Dean has to excuse himself before he breaks down in front of the poor girl, hiding away in an empty room. The tears that filled his eyes finally spilled over, sending him into a heave of sobs. Dean collapses to his knees, his heart clenching and unclenching. After so many years of torture and resentment, he finally got to see his little girl. He felt proud, she made something out of herself. And it looks like her adoptive parents did a great job, but he can't shake the sadness. 

He wishes it was Sam and him who raised her. Her rightful parents. The ones who created her. Dean wanted to play her mother, the one who carried her, the one who'd comfort her when a boy broke her heart. Dean wanted Sam to be her father, the one who created her, the one who'd kill the boy who broke her heart and share ice cream with her later. It was all ripped away from him. All in a split second. 

~~~

 

It was a long process. Making her was easy, getting her out was hard. 

Dean went through nineteen hours of labor, four hours of pushing. All leading up to the big moment: hearing her cries as she took her first breath. Dean knew it was so worth it, to finally get to see her beautiful little face. 

Sam was sobbing, repeating how proud he was of Dean, how beautiful their daughter was. The screaming baby was placed onto his chest, her little legs kicking and arms punching. Already a fighter, he thought. 

Dean felt the tears slip down his cheek as he cradled her naked body in his arms, letting her head rest against his swollen breast. She calms down almost immediately after, Dean letting her get used to his scent.

“My baby, oh my god, Sammy,” Dean chokes

“I know,” Sam says knowingly, watching his lover coo over his baby girl, falling in love. 

“We made her,” Dean laughs, “We made such a cutie,” 

Sam just kisses Dean’s sweaty forehead, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean shifts so they could both hold her, eyes never leaving the tiny infant. 

“Our little Selenne,” 

Dean was half asleep when three angels entered his hotel room (the makeshift delivery room), anger on their faces. Dean feels Sam tense, the protective manner taking over. Anna Milton, the fiery red-head they hated, takes a step forward.

“Give us the child,” She demands

“Are you fucking crazy? No!” Dean almost roars

“You cannot raise her.” Anna responds

“Says who? We didn’t prepare nine months to not raise our fucking daughter,” Sam growls

“You will turn her into an abomination like you, Sam. I won’t let that precious baby be ruined,” 

“I’d never do anything to harm her! She’s my daughter and I already love her and it’d take an army for you to take her!” Sam stands up

“You leave now, Anna,” A voice pipes up

Castiel is standing to the left, braced and ready. He has an angel blade in hand, both men taking protective stances around Dean and Selenne. Anna stares at Castiel in betrayal, “Why do you always choose them over us? We’re your family!” 

“They’ve been more like family to me than you ever were. Family doesn’t screw with family. You leave now, or you will pay,” 

“SHE’S AN ABOMINATION! MEN CANNOT BEAR CHILDREN! SHE’S GONNA HAVE DEFECTS!” Hannah yells

“She looks perfectly healthy to me. I already scanned her. All of her organs are grown, her heart is beating, and she’s breathing. That baby is healthy. She is no abomination. She’s an innocent child. How dare you call any child an abomination? She is a miracle. Our Father gave Dean the parts to carry her, our Father gave them a miracle,” Castiel defends

Suddenly the room goes ballistic, and Sam is on the ground. Dean is knocked out cold by the touch of a finger.

When the boys wake, Selenne is gone. 

And they're broken. 

 

\---

"DEAN! DEAN WHERE ARE YOU!?" Sam screams, breaking Dean out of the horrible memory. 

"I'm in here," Dean chokes quietly, sitting against the wall, tears falling down his face. 

"Baby, oh my god, why are you crying? Are you okay? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Sam demands

"Sammy, that's her," Dean whispers

"Who?" 

"Perrie is our daughter. That's our Selenne." 

Sam stops, pondering, "You don't mean..." 

"Our little girl is in there. And god she's so beautiful and I'm so proud of her," Dean responds, smiling

Sam finds it hard to believe, but the thump of wings behind him confirms it, "That's her. God, I've been searching for her for so long!" Castiel cries

"That's our baby?" Sam asks himself, the tears filling his eyes.

A few moments later, Sam and Dean are standing with Perrie, telling her the truth. Perrie breaks into sobs, hugging her parents.

She later adopts the name Selenne as her stage name. 

 

The end.


End file.
